


Blue distraction

by purplefox



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Lust at First Sight, M/M, NFS Undercover AU, Oneshot, Street Racing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 13:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18700753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Akira came to this city to do a job. He's not supposed to think with his dick but he can't help himself.





	Blue distraction

**Author's Note:**

> I love NFS, like not all of them lol. MOST of them

People rarely got second chances. Akira was on his fifth and he was not going to overlook it. He knew why he had been picked up. He knew why he was needed and he was not sorry about any of that.

Some people never got to pull themselves out of the muck. He was lucky. He never questioned why he had gotten picked up instead of throw away or left in some bushes somewhere. The people that had picked him up that last time.

Akira knew far more than he needed to. He looked to his saviours, the people that had picked him up. vouched for him and given him another chance when others would have scoffed. When others would have silenced him forever those people had given him a chance. Saved him and collared him.

Akira owed them and he knew it. Even though some of his saviours did not feel the same way that he did. Akira met that man’s eyes over the other’s shoulder to understand that he owed them his life and everything else he could give.

Years ago when he had been just a lost kid looking for trouble. Trouble and somewhere to put the energy and anger that he had. He had gotten picked up and taught about cars. He had never went back home. He was fairly certain the people back home had never noticed. That was one less mouth to feed he knew it.

Night racing, street racing. It was a beautiful thing. The first time he had seen a race Akira had fallen in love with it all. The streets, the crowds and the excitement. The cars, the noises they made and the racers. All of it he had loved.

He had stayed by that person’s side until he had learned the dangers. First hand he had seen how dangerous the night world was but he had been unable to go anywhere. He had been unable to leave.

Picked up, thrown aside again. Over and over again and he had gotten scars for it too but this was his last time. Akira still loved cars, he loved races and the energy. But the other parts of this world needed to go.

Others would hate him for this. Others would throw him out if they knew what he was for but Akira did not care. He had seen a lot; he had done a lot and he agreed with those that had picked him up. there were some things that just did not belong in street racing and that was why he was here.

Akira coughed into his hands to warm them up as he waited. He was early, bad habit. He couldn’t help himself. he liked to see the area slowly come alive. Reminded him of the past and the first few races he had seen as a kid. The few races that he had watched because it had been his group hosting them.

He heard the purrs of various engines approaching the spot but he ignored them. He knew they were coming and he knew how things would seem. He was uncaring. He knew he would win. It was why he had been accepted so easily. He had bene picked up time and time again because of his skills.

Being trained by the best and having nothing but the streets and cars. That gave birth to people to like him. Roads, cars and being as connected to them as possible. Akira knew no other way but that.

The area was slowly filling with cars and people. Akira recognised some. Some he did not but that was perfectly fine. He warmed his hands up as he looked around him. The crowd was building. Some of the people hanging out on the edges were jittery. Akira could smell the new racer on them.

He had never been like that. He had fallen right in and fallen right in love with the world. The moment he had been allowed his first car he had been eager. Everything had just narrowed down to just him and the road. His opponent had always been and would always be a nuisance. Getting between him and the road, getting in the way of him appreciating his car. They were always to be dealt with swiftly.

Years ago he had taunted and raced cops for trying to stop him and slow him down. Now look at him. He was collared by them but that was not a bad thing. He was weeding out the parts of this life that needed weeding.

There were many parts of this life that needed weeding out. Akira had seen so many parts of them that he was tired of it. That was why he did not pull too hard at the collar the Feds had slapped on him. Better than dead and better than locked away. At least he could still drive.

A few more cars were coming. Akira could hear the engines. He lifted his head to watch some cars blow past but the purr of a Dodge Viper caught him just before the cool blue car drifted around the corner. Akira felt his throat dry up.

He was certain he did not know the car. That he did not know the driver either. It was not a sense of familiarity that made him still. It was the skill. Whoever that was driving. They loved their car and they loved to race.

It was hot, whoever stepped out of that car. They were good as hell. Akira shifted around as he leaned against the hood of his car. His baby from 3 chances ago. He had put her up because she was too good to be true. Now she was perfect to use when he went around as a collared dog. No way he was going to take the Feds cars. He did his own shit. He drove his own shit and he answered to them but he earned his own stuff.

He watched the car door open and found himself focused in a way that only happened when he was driving. Tall, long legs. Pale skin but tight black clothes. Those leather pants on those long legs. Akira swallowed as he watched the man close his door and walk to the line that had been drawn already.

Fuck but he was pretty. Such a dignified look and that silk purple with that leather? Akira didn’t know where he wanted to look but he knew what he wanted to watch.

That ass looked good walking away. The only good thing about watching him walk farther away was watching how the leather looked. His boots had some heel to them too. Akira almost missed the flags the man was carrying.

“We start in five. Kitagawa’s here to start the race.” Akira overheard just as his phone vibrated hard in his pocket. “Cars have to line up.”

Akira tossed up the keys to his BMW before he glanced at Kitagawa who was waiting patiently. Some people had come up to him but he stood out. Dignified and beautiful. Akira found it hard to look away but he had a job to do.

Pity that the people were blocking the guy’s lower half. Akira wanted to see more of that. He unlocked the M3 GTR and slid inside while around him others were starting their cars. Akira got caught up between cars and ended up in the second line in the middle. His eyes sought out the guy that was still talking to others. He flipped open his phone as he waited.

**“Race begins in six minutes with those at the line. Those not on time forfeit.”**

“Damn.” Akira laughed. “Talk about curt.” He muttered before his phone vibrated again. He sighed because he knew who this had to be. “Right before a race? It’s like you want to throw me off.”

**“Don’t mess this up kiddo.” It read. “We know what you’re capable of so do what you have to do and figure out who is in charge of smuggling those art pieces. Wow them or whatever. And don’t forget. Don’t ever forget that we always have eyes on you Kid. -A.T.”**

“Asshole. Like I could ever forget.” Akira touched his neck as he remembered. He remembered heavy rain a yellow raincoat and the eyes of a man that was thoroughly amused at the situation Akira was in. “I’m your puppy dog right?” He hissed as he put up his phone. He sighed as he focused on the touch of the wheel. This was his baby. No one else’s. he had a job to do.

“You’re new.” The deep voice made Akira jump. The guy he had been checking out was right outside his window. On noticing that Akira had noticed him he tapped the window lightly. “Cops are lurking on one of the roads so we’re waiting for them to return to the station.”

“Thanks. Nice to know.” Akira smiled as he lowered the window. “I didn’t catch your name.”

“You’re still new. Very new.” The man looked over Akira and the car. “But not to this sort of thing. I’m Kitagawa Yusuke. I’m with Foundation Advance.”

“They helped bring tonight, together right?” Akira offered his hand. “Neat. I’m Akira. new to town but not to this. I’ve been driving on the streets way before I was supposed to.”

“You don’t have that new racer smell.” Yusuke said softly as he leaned in. “But there is something about you that is interesting. I hope you put on a good enough show. You’re good so you were let in but there are many good racers out there.”

“I know there are some legendary racers out there.” Akira corrected. “And I have the feeling I’m looking at one of them. The way you slid in.” He lowered his voice. “That was hot, you’re good.”

“You have good eyes.” Yusuke smiled as he gently moved his hair over his shoulder. Akira sighed at the sight of silky hair being brushed aside. “Maybe if you’re as good as you are hinting you’ll see just how good I am.”

“I don’t race for nothing.” Akira pointed out as he shifted slightly. He ran his eyes over Yusuke lingering over his lips. “What are you putting up? Pink slip? Cash? I’d love to get my hands on that SRT-10. The way you rode her made me feel like she’s something special. Cash isn’t anything special. I’ll earn enough in this city. Anything else you putting up for me?”

“It seems like you already know what you want.” Yusuke’s eyes flashed as he leaned back. Akira would have doubled back if he didn’t catch the bit of heat slid his way. “Your car is also interesting. If it rides fine I might show interest in watching the driver progress.”

“Going to the top is all I know. I might hiccup here and there. Stall here and there.” Akira shrugged. “But have no doubts about it Yusuke.” He leaned forward again and ran his eyes from Yusuke’s long legs to his face. Then he had to go back down because those long legs in that leather was making him hot. So tight they looked painted on. The studs on the pockets were cute but the zips teasing on Yusuke’s hips were begging for his hands. “I’m going to see what you’re made of on the streets sooner or later. And hopefully I’ll see how you ride too.” He smiled.

“If you say so.” Yusuke turned once before he glanced back to Akira. “We’ll be seeing about that Akira.”

“Kitagawa! Cops are gone!” Someone called and Yusuke was drawn away. Akira watched Yusuke’s ass walk away before he smiled and rolled back up his windows. He cracked his knuckles and placed his hands back on the wheel.

He had a job to do, Yusuke might be involved since he was with Foundation. Rule number one of the job was never to think with your dick. Akira believed in that. He knew all of that but he could not remember the last time someone else’s driving made him hot.

Usually he wanted to beat people, he wanted to win. Now he wanted to see what someone was made of. Now he wanted to not just race Yusuke, he wanted to win yes. Take all of that to his bed or over one of those cars.

But that was not all of it. Yusuke called to his old self. Akira could picture them racing each other but others. The way Yusuke had handled his car. Akira was dying to play tricks on streets with Yusuke. See what he was made of as the baffled and owned the streets. He watched Yusuke move to the front with the flag in his hands and sighed. His hand tightened on his keys as he started his engine. He still had a job to do.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hahahah I stressed the pants because Sula


End file.
